My Superhero
by Pinklover98
Summary: What happens when Spike and Sophie's younger sister meet for the first time? "Favourite superhero?" Hailey asks and Spike smiles. "Easy..." Friendship and then eventually romance between Spike and Hailey. Spike/OC
1. How they met

My superhero

**Authors note: So I ship Spinnie 100% but this idea has been in my head for a while so I decided to write it down and see what you guys think! (FYI the title may change, if I can think of something else :)) So, enjoy and please review to let me know your thoughts! :)**

"Who's that? Spike asks Sam, motioning towards Sophie's younger sister Hailey.

"I'm not sure, why don't you just go ask her?" Sam replies, patting Spike on the back before heading over to the food table.

"Yeah, just go and ask her. Simple as that." Spike mutters to himself, taking a sip of his beer.

"Hi, I'm Hailey." Hailey says, sticking her hand out for Spike to shake, who looks up from his drink, surprised. "Sorry, am I interupting some deep thoughts or something? I have a habit of doing that. I just thought you look like a nice guy...and now I'm rambling and you probably think I'm weird."

"Spike, well Michaelangelo but no one ever calls me that..." Spike replies, shaking her hand. "And no, for the record, I don't think you're weird." He adds with a small smile.

"Cool, I like that name. Michaelangelo..." She says, trying it out for herself. "It's unique. Has a nice ring to it."

"Thanks. No ones ever said that, too long, they've always just shorted it to Mike and then eventually Spike."

"No offence, but how do you get 'Spike' from Michaelangelo?"

"Well, you see my hair use to be spiky and a friend of my gave the nickname and it just kinda stuck."

"Huh. Well that's still cool."

"You interrogating my bomb expert, Hails?" Ed asks, ruffling her hair.

"Nope. Well not yet anyway."

"If she gets too much, just walk away, she's a talker." Ed whispers to Spike who smiles as Hailey rolls her eyes.

"How about you go back to your wife, see if she needs any help, instead of pestering your sister-in-law?" Hailey asks, elbowing Ed gently in the stomach.

"Ok, ok, I get the hint, you just want Spike all to yourself..."

"Go! Now please!" She says shooing Ed out of the room.

"Wait...so you're Sophie's sister?" Spike asks and Hailey nods.

"Yep! I'm younger by 4 years."

"That's cool, you two close?"

"Very." Hailey says "We did everything together when we were younger, still do actually."

"Cool. You and Ed seem quite close too?"

"Yeah, he's like the big brother I never had, over protective and all that."

"Oh yeah?" Spike says and Hailey nods.

"I don't mind too much though."

"It's funny, I don't remember ever seeing you at one of these events before." Spike comments and Hailey smiles.

"Why, 'cause you would have noticed and remembered me?"

"Maybe..."

"That's cute. Nah, I don't usually come to these events, Soph, Ed, Clark and I celebrate birthdays and things like that by going out for a meal. I guess I always felt these barbecues were for the team but since this one was for Sophie's birthday, she persuaded me to come."

"And are you enjoying it?"

"Well everyone here seems really nice and I'm having fun, so yeah, I'd say so."

"Good. So, what do you do as a job?"

"Oh! I see how it is. You get to interrogate me now huh?"

"No...just curious."

"How about we play 20 questions?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not?" Hailey asks

"Well, whenever I suggest to someone we play 20 questions, they always look at me like I'm crazy and say it's childish."

"That's ridiculous! 20 questions is the best way to get to know someone!"

"Exactly! Thank you! Someone finally agrees with me!" Spike cheers and Hailey laughs. "Ok, well I'll start, what's your job?"

"Photography. It started off as a hobby, I would take photos of anything and then when Clark was born, Soph asked me to take some pictures of him. Her friend saw them and paid me to take some of her children and it just kind of progressed from there." Hailey explains as they head over to two spare chairs and take a seat.

"That's awesome."

"Thanks. What about you? What's you specific job? I mean, I know from Ed just now that your the teams bomb expert, but what does that involve?"

"Well..." Spike says and launches into an explanation of his job.

* * *

><p>"I think our Hailey has a little bit of a crush on Spike." Ed says, wrapping his arms around Sophie's waist and kissing her temple.<p>

"Really?" Sophie asks, turning in his arms to look out the back door at Spike and Hailey as Hailey laughs at something Spike had said.

"Seems like it."

"I'm not sure...I don't look like they're flirting or anything...you know Hailey, she'll talk to anyone and her and Spike have very similar interests and personalities. They're both incredibly smart, both love marvel superheroes, Italian food, films, books... Anyway, I don't think Hails is looking for a serious relationship right now."

"So you think they'll be just friends?" Ed clarifies and Sophie nods.

"At least for a few months. By the looks on their faces, I think they can both see something in the other that they like, but I don't think it going to go anywhere for a while. I might be wrong, but I don't think I am, I know my sister better than anyone else does and I can see she likes him just..."

"You don't think she feels ready yet?" Ed finishes and Sophie nods.

"Right."

**AN: So? What did you think?**


	2. Roller Coasters

Roller Coasters

**Authors note: This chapter follows on from the previous chapter (and the next one will probably follow on from this one) and then I'm going to move on to episodes, so if anyone has any episodes from the start of season 2 onwards that they think may be appropriate let me know in a pm or review :) Enjoy and please review! :)**

"Favourite superhero?" Hailey asks and Spike smiles.

"Easy, Iron Man."

"Really?" She asks and he nods.

"You into superheroes too?" Spike asks and she nods.

"Big fan. My dad use to joke that I should become one when I'm older since I knew so much about them."

"So who's your favourite?"

"You can't ask me that yet! It's my turn!" Hailey protests making Spike laugh.

"Go on then, what's your question?"

"That's another question but I'll let you off. What are you scared of?"

"Roller coasters."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. I'm being very serious. Even the thought of them makes me feel funny. Don't laugh!"

"You...a bomb expert for the SRU...scared of roller coasters!" She chokes out, between laughs.

"Hey! Everyone's afraid of something! Like Ed, he's scared of cats."

"Ok yeah, that is worse." Hailey agrees, calming down a little. "And to answer your question, my favourite superhero is also Iron Man."

"Yeah?" Spike asks and she nods.

"That was why I was so surprised. Hardly anyone ever says they like Iron Man. It's always Spider-Man."

"Nope, Iron Man is so much better." Spike says and Hailey nods in agreement.

"Thank you! We just need to persuade my nephew and brother-in-law of this now."

"That shouldn't be too hard...right?" Spike asks and Hailey shakes her head.

"Wrong." She mutters, taking a sip of her drink.

* * *

><p>"So I know Greg, Wordy and obviously you and Ed, but who are the rest of the team?" Hailey whispers to Spike later that afternoon, moving to stand beside him as Sophie cuts her birthday cake.<p>

"That's Leah." Spike replies pointing to the woman who was stood beside Greg. "She use to be firefighter, she's new to the team. She uh...replaced my best friend Lou who uh...who..."

"It's ok, I know what happened, you don't need to explain." Hailey says softly, smiling sympathetically at Spike. "Sorry."

"Thanks." He mumbles, clearing his throat before continuing. "That's Jules. She's a mainly Greg's second as negotiator or a sniper. Depends on the call."

"Oh, like Ed?" Hailey clarifies and Spike nods.

"Exactly. And Sam, Sam's also a sniper, ex-JTF2."

"Ah ok. Are they dating?"

"Who?" Spike asks and Hailey nods towards Jules and Sam who were stood beside each other having a conversation. "Uh, no. I don't think so. It's against the rules anyway."

"Why?"

"Priority of life. If you're dating a team mate, it could cloud your judgment or something like that."

"Oh, ok."

"Why do you ask?" Spike asks and Hailey shrugs.

"They just look like they are." She says, tilting her head to the side.

"You think so?"

"Yeah, they look just like Ed and Sophie did when they started dating."

"How's that?"

"All loved up and...stop laughing. They do!"

"Oh I agree with you and I'm not laughing at you." Spike insists, pointing towards Ed who was holding three year old Ally Wordsworth who had just smashed her piece of chocolate cake into Ed's face.

"That's so funny!" Hailey laughs, lifting her camera and snapping a picture before showing it to Spike who laughs.

"You need to print that." He says and she nods.

"Look at this one!" She says, scrolling through her pictures until she finds the one she was looking at: Ed standing on a chair, cowering away from a cat. "It was my neighbours cat, he somehow got into my house and Ed got so scared he jumped on to that chair! It had to be one of the funniest things I've ever seen!"

"That's amazing! You have any more of these?"

"Yeah of course!" Hailey replies scrolling through the photos to show Spike.

* * *

><p>Spike was just heading into the locker room, a few days later, to change out of his uniform when his phone buzzed, indicating he had a new text.<p>

'Saw this and thought of you :) what do you think...? Hailey' Spike smiled and opened the attachment, finding a video of a new batman ride that was being built **(AN: I know this is going to open in 2015 but oh well:)).**

"You got something to share with the class Mr Scarlatti?" Ed teases, making a grab for Spike's phone.

"Uh...no." Spike says, putting his phone on the shelf of his locker.

"Saw this and thought of you - smiley face - what do you think? Hailey." Sam says, grabbing Spike's phone as he turns around, quoting the text.

"Hey!" Spike exclaims, snatching the phone back out of Sam's hands.

"Wait...Hailey?" Ed asks. "As in Hailey, Sophie's sister?"

"Yeah."

"When did you get her number?"

"At the barbecue the other day, we were talking about going to see the new Captain America film so I gave her my number."

"Like, as a date?" Ed asks and Spike shakes his head.

"As friends."

"So what is it that Hailey thought you'd like?" Sam asks and Spike shows Ed and Sam the video of the ride. "Right...ok..."

"So?" Hailey asks as soon as Spike answers the phone, not bothering to greet him.

"Well hello to you too." Spike teases and she laughs on the other end of the phone. "Very funny. You know I don't like roller coasters." He says, answering her question as he exits HQ.

"I do? Huh, don't remember ever being told that...whoops. Innocent mistake." Hailey says making Spike chuckle.

"Innocent mistake...right..."

"You on shift?"

'Nope, just got into my car to leave. Why?"

"There's a viewing of Captain America in an hour, you able to make it?"

"Yeah, sounds good, you want me to pick you up?"

"Nah I'm good, I'm on my way back from a photo shoot so I'll just meet you there." Hailey replies

"You driving right now?" Spike asks, putting his phone on speaker and setting it on his lap as he pulls out of the car park.

"Yeah. Don't worry officer, you're on speaker phone."

"Good, I'm pretty sure your sister wouldn't forgive me if you got into an accident or pulled over whilst talking to me...or Ed for that matter."

"Hmm...maybe not."

"Ed thought we were dating." Spike says suddenly and Hailey goes silent on the other end if the phone.

"Why?" She asks after a while.

"He saw your text and assumed we were going out on a date..."

"Huh..."

"Yeah. Listen, I know you're not looking for a relationship right now and neither am I, doesn't mean we can't hang out as just friends though right?" Spike replies and Hailey lets out a silent sigh of relief.

"Right!"

"Cool, ok so I'll see you in an hour."

"Yep, see you soon."

Almost as soon as Hailey had hung up her call with Spike, her phone rang again.

"Hello?" She says, answering the phone but not looking away from the road.

"Hey baby sister." Sophie says from the other end.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Perfect."

"Ok good, so why are you calling?" Hailey asks, frowning.

"Oh, no reason, just wanted to chat." Sophie replies.

"About..." Hailey prompts.

"You and Spike." Sophie says slowly and Hailey sighs.

"Really?" She asks

"Well Ed said that you were going out on a date and I was just a little surprised, you told me the other day you weren't ready for a relationship, but if you are that's totally fine Sweetheart..."

"Soph..." Hailey sighs before continuing. "It is not a date, Spike and I are not dating, we've both made it very clear to each other that we're not ready for that yet, neither of us are looking to go into a relationship right now. We are going to see a film together this evening. As friends." She emphasises.

"Ok..."

"So please go and tell your husband to mind his own business and stop interfering with my personal life."

"You got it baby girl. Call me if you need to talk."

"Thanks. Love you Soph." Hailey says before hanging up on her sister.

"Hey." Spike says as Hailey walks up to him in the cinema.

"Hi, glad you could make it."

"Me too. You ok?" He asks

"Yep. Just Ed getting on my nerves. He told Sophie that we were going on a date and she phoned me after I hung up with you. I corrected her and told her to go and tell him to stop interfering in my personal life."

"Ah ok. I can talk to him tomorrow if you want?"

"Nah, it's fine, thank you though. Shall we go and get some popcorn?"

"Sure." Spike says heading towards the counter, with Hailey close behind.

* * *

><p>"How was the movie with Hailey last night?" Ed asks as Spike walks into the briefing room the next morning. Spike shoots Ed a weary look as he takes a seat.<p>

"Who's Hailey?" Jules asks, Spike shakes his head at Ed as if warning him not to reply.

"Spike's new girlfriend." Sam pipes up and Spike glares at him.

"She's not my girlfriend. Hailey is Sophie's sister, we met at the barbecue the other day and..."

"Have found a common love for all things superheroes. They went out to see the new captain America movie together last night." Ed cuts in before Sam continues the explaination.

"And she sent him a video clip of a new batman roller coaster that's being built." He adds.

"But you hate roller coasters." Jules says and Spike nods.

"She was joking, she's knows I hate them."

"How?" Leah interrupts, having been sat at the back in silence listening to the conversation playing out before her.

"He and Hailey had a very long conversation the other day."

"We played 20 questions." Spike claifies, sighing. "She doesn't think it's stupid like you guys do." He mutters.

"Huh?" Jules asks, having not heard the last part and Spike shakes his head.

"She understands and likes almost everything that I like, we're similar that way. I mean, you guys always try and humour me when I talk about novels and films and superheroes but I get the impression that you never really understand. Hailey does."

"And you got all this from one conversation?" Sam asks and Spike nods.

"Leave him alone." Comes a stern voice from the doorway and the team turn to find Sophie stood there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Ed asks, getting up to greet his wife.

"I found your wallet on the side. Again. I thought you might need it."

"Thanks." Ed says, kissing her in the cheek.

"No problem. Now, as for the rest of you, stop pestering poor Spike. He and Hailey are just friends, so Eddie, I don't want to hear anymore about it. Ok?"

"You heard her." Greg says, coming up behind Sophie. "Now go hit the gym or do something useful."

"Thanks." Spike whispers to Sophie as he walks past.

"That's ok. I spoke to her after the movie last night and I know neither of you are ready for a relationship so just enjoy hanging out together." Sophie replies. "Just know that if you hurt my baby sister, it won't be Ed coming after you, it'll be me."

"Got it." Spike says, nodding. "Thanks again."

**AN: Reviews are much appreciated! Any thoughts on this story so far would be great :)**


	3. Shooting stars

Shooting Stars

**Authors note: This chapter follows on from the previous one :) enjoy and please leave a review letting me know your thoughts on the story so far :)**

Spike was just unlocking the front door to his parents house when his phone buzzed in his pocket. He pulled it out to find a text from Hailey.

'Heard you got a surprise visit from my big sister today :)'

'Yeah, she told you about it?'

'Yep :) lol. Poor Eddie, he doesn't stand a chance.'

'Haha :)'

'You busy tomorrow night?'

'Nope, why?'

'I'm 'babysitting' Clark. It's more like staying up to the wee hours of the morning playing video games than babysitting but still...I was wondering if you wanted to join us? I'm sure Clark wouldn't mind.'

'If you're sure? I don't want to intrude on 'aunt-nephew' bonding time or anything...'

'Nah, he's usually on his phone for most of the evening. I wouldn't call that 'aunt-nephew' bonding time. We mostly argue about which superhero is better. With you there I might just have a chance of winning this time...'

'Sure. What time?'

'6:30pm thank you! :)'

"Who are you texting Michelangelo?" Mrs Scarlatti asks as Spike walks into the kitchen and plants a kiss on his mothers temple.

"A friend." He replies.

"Who is this friend?" She asks, gently slapping his hand away from the fresh out of the oven baguette that was on the table.

"Ed's sister-in-law Hailey." Spike explains and mrs Scarlatti's face lights up.

"A girlfriend?" She asks and Spike shakes his head.

"No ma. Just a friend."

"For now?"

"Ma..."

"I know! I know!" She mutters. "Go and get your father for dinner please Michelangelo.

* * *

><p>"Hey come on in!" Hailey says as she opens the door for Spike the next evening.<p>

"Hey, how are you?" Spike asks, toeing off his shoes before following Hailey into the living room where Clark was setting up the wii.

"Good thanks." Hailey replies as Clark nods a hello to Spike.

"So, what are we playing?" He asks.

"Super hero squad." Clark replies passing Spike a controller. "It's Aunt Hailey's turn to choose." He explains. Spike nods and smirks at Hailey who laughs.

"What else was I going to choose?" She asks, flopping down on the sofa beside Clark who throws popcorn at her.

"Hey!" She exclaims throwing it back at him.

"Ok children, settle down." Spike jokes. Hailey throws more popcorn at him in replies and sticks her tongue out at him.

"Real mature." Clark says nudging his aunt who turns and pushes him off the sofa.

"You can talk!" She exclaims as Clark pulls her off the sofa before running out of the room with Hailey hot on his heels.

"Spike! You need to help me!" Hailey shouts a few minutes later as she runs back past the living room door with Clark chasing her.

"You know what, I think I'm ok. This is surprisingly entertaining." Spike replies, sitting back and picking up the bowl of popcorn.

Later that evening, after Clark had gone to bed, Spike and Hailey were sat in the living room sharing the last of the popcorn while Spike flicked through the channels on the tv.

"No! No no no!" Hailey all but shouts, wrestling the remote out of Spike's hand and changing the channel as he stops on a horror movie. "Do you want to give me nightmares?"

"You don't like horror movies?" Spike asks and Hailey shakes her head.

"No! Not at all. I hate them. They give me nightmares for days."

"Seriously?" He asks and she nods.

"Hate them. Never, ever put them on around me."

"Got it." Spike says taking another handful of popcorn. "What time will Sophie and Ed be back?"

"In about an hour." Hailey replies, glancing at her watch.

"Where did they meet?" He asks. Hailey turns to face him, one leg tucked under the other.

"They're high school sweethearts."

"Really?"

"Yep. They dated on and off from the age of 17 and got married when Soph was 22. Clark was born a year later."

"Wow." Spike says and Hailey nods.

"They met Kevin and Shelley in high school." She explains. "Shelley was my best friends older sister and Kevin was Ed's best friend."

"They didn't get together right away though did they?" Spike asks

"Kevin and Shelley?" Hailey asks. Spike nods and she shakes her head.

"No. She started dating her ex husband. They got married pretty young. I never really knew Shelley that well, but I knew her younger sister, Katie who was my best friend, really didn't like him. Shelley and I are closer now. She's like a big sister to me. Anyway, they broke up, he got arrested and from what I know Kevin helped Shelley through the divorce and five years later they got married and had their first baby."

"Wordy mentioned something about Shelley's ex a while ago but we never really found out much."

"No. Shelley's very strong. I don't think I would have been able to have gone through what she did and still be so strong. I think it's got a lot to do with Kevin though, I'd say they're a perfect match."

"They look like it whenever you see them together." Spike agrees and Hailey nods.

"Grease is on! I love this film!" She suddenly exclaims, turning back to face the tv.

"Look Spike!" Hailey gasps, grabbing Spikes hand and pulling him over to the window. "A shooting star!"

"Make a wish." Spike whispers. They both close their eyes and make a wish. "What did you wish for?"

"I can't tell you, silly!" She says, punching him softly in the arm. "It won't come true if I do!"

"True." He says, shrugging.

"Sorry, I get excited quite easily. I love shooting stars. Soph says I'm like a little kid at times." Hailey says, turning around to face Spike who grins at her.

"That's exactly what my older sister says about me." He says and Hailey laughs. "And for the record, I love them too. There's something magical about them."

"Well, what can I say? Great minds think alike!"

"Us or our sisters?" Spike asks as they move back towards the sofa.

"Us!" Hailey laughs. "Obviously!"

* * *

><p>"Maybe we should invite Hailey to the goose tonight?" Jules suggests before team one's shift a week later.<p>

"Really?" Spike sighs and Jules shrugs.

"Not as in, you ask her on a date kind of thing. It's just that Wordy's bringing Shelley and Ed's bringing Sophie and it might be nice for us to get to know Hailey a bit better."

"Sure, I'll text her and ask." He replies as Jules smiles and walks away.

"Hey!" Sophie greets her sister, getting up to hug as she reaches the table the team are sat at.

"Hey," Hailey says, hugging her and smiling at the rest of the team.

"I know you've met them all briefly but this is Jules, Sam and Leah." Ed says as she takes a seat between Sophie and Spike.

"Hi." She says to them who all say hi back.

"Beer?" Wordy asks and Hailey nods and thanks him as he passes her a glass.

"So Hailey, what do you do as a job?" Jules asks and Hailey smiles as she pours herself a drink.

"I'm a photographer."

"An amazing one too." Shelley adds and Hailey laughs and Sophie agrees.

"You guys are a little bit biased." Hailey says and everyone laughs.

"You'll have to show us some of your work sometime." Jules says and Hailey nods.

"Especially the ones of Ed." Spike says and Ed frowns.

"What pictures of me?" He asks and Hailey laughs.

"There are many Edward. Many, many hilarious pictures of you." Hailey replies glancing at Spike who starts laughing again.

"Be careful Spike, Babycakes might get a little jealous of how close you and Hailey are getting." Sam whispers to Spike who turns to glare at him and Hailey raises her eyebrows

"Sam..." Spike warns.

"Who's Babycakes?" Hailey asks, looking around the table and the amused faces of the team.

"Spikes robot girlfriend." Wordy explains and Hailey laughs.

"Right...ok."

"I can't believe he hasn't told you about her yet, considering how much time you guys are spending together." Sam says and Spike elbows him in the stomach.

"We're not dating if that's what you think..." Hailey says and Jules shakes her head.

"We know that, Sam's just being stupid." She says and Hailey nods and smiles at Jules.

"Maybe I can meet Babycakes one day?" Hailey asks Spike who shakes his head.

"Don't even go there Hails." Ed says and Hailey smirks.

"Maybe one day..."

**AN: Please review! :) **


	4. Sick Day

Sick Day

**Authors note: thank you so much for all the follows and favourites etc, I'm really enjoying writing this story so far. This chapter is set a couple weeks after the last and the end is about the 'aftermath' of the good citizen. (Italics are quotes) :)**

"Hello?" Spike mumbles into his phone, barely lifting his head from the pillow.

"Hey Spike, it's Sophie." Sophie replies

"Hey, you ok?" He asks, sitting up slightly.

"Yeah, listen, Ed's gone off camping with Clark for the weekend and I'm going off to a conference in about half an hour but I just got a call from Hailey. She's not feeling so good. I was just wondering if you could pop over and check on her? Just make sure she's ok."

"Uh ok, sure."

"Thank you so much Spike!"

"No problem." Spike says before hanging up.

* * *

><p>"Hi." Hailey says sheepishly, opening the door for Spike who smiles at her and gently pushes her back toward the living room. "Sophie told me you were coming, thank you."<p>

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asks

"Honestly? Pretty rubbish. But I told Sophie that I'm a big girl and could look after myself."

"Well, I've got chicken noodle soup, I texted Sophie in the way over here and she said it was your favourite. As well as some other things. Take a look in the bag." Spike says, placing the bag full of chocolate, tissues, medicine and movies, down beside Hailey on the sofa.

"Thank you Spike, you didn't have to do all of this." Hailey insists as Spike shakes his head and heads towards the kitchen.

"What are friends for?"

"Well at least let me pay for the things you..."

"Stop talking Hails." Spike says, turning to face Hailey who pouts but nods and lies back down on the sofa.

* * *

><p>"Here." He says a few minutes later, placing a bowl of soup on the coffee table in front of her. "So why did Sophie want me to come and check on you, if you're so capable of looking after yourself?"<p>

"I get sick very easily. Always have. So whenever I'm ill, Soph goes all overprotective and barely lets me out of her sight. She acts like I'm her own kid when I'm ill." Hailey mumbles.

"Your forehead feels hot, are you feeling hot?" Spike asks, pressing his hand gently to her forehead.

"No. I'm cold." Hailey replies as Spike grabs a blanket from the other sofa and wraps it around her.

"Try and eat some soup while I text Sophie and clean up the kitchen a bit...don't argue with me Hailey. You're not going to win." He says as she starts to protest. "And then we can put a film on."

"Wall.E?" She mumbles, looking out at Spike who smiles and nods.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"I put the movie in and ate a bit of the soup." Hailey says as Spike walks back into the living room.<p>

"Good." He says, sitting down beside her and pulling her feet gently on to his lap.

"Thank you for doing this Spike." Hailey whispers, turning to look at Spike who smiles down at her.

"No problem. As I said before, what are friends for?"

"I know, but we've only known each other a few weeks and you're already looking after me when I'm sick."

"I don't mind. Really Hails, just relax ok?"

"Ok." She mumbles into her pillow. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>Spike and Hailey stayed in the living room for most of the day, Spike getting up occasionally to get Hailey something to eat or drink, before rejoining her in the sofa to watch whatever movie was on.<p>

"Hails?" Spike calls softly, shaking Hailey's shoulder gently. "Hailey?"

"Hmm...yeah?" She mumbles, sitting up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "What time is it?"

"A little after ten. You should probably move into your room, you'll be a lot more comfortable."

"Hmm...ok." Hailey says, taking the hand Spike was offering to her. "Don't feel good." She mumbles and Spike nods.

"I know Hails." He says, lifting her easily into his arms and carrying her the rest of the way to her room. He gently lays her down on the bed, pulling the covers around her.

"Spike?" She mumbles, eyes opening slowly.

"Yeah it's me."

"Sleep."

"Yeah, you sleep Hails." He encourages, pulling the curtains closed.

"No. You sleep." She mumbles, eyes closed again.

"Me? I'll go back home and sleep."

"No. Sleep here."

"Here? Hails, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Spare room." She mutters, almost incoherently.

"Huh?"

"Spare room." She repeats a little louder. "Sleep."

"Ok. Sure. I'll sleep in there." Spike says, before quietly walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Morning," Spike calls softly into Hailey's room, sticking his head round the door. "Come on Hails, we need to go in about an hour. Sophie booked you a doctors appointment." He coaxes gently, bending down next to her bed.<p>

"Go 'way." She grumbles, burying her head in her pillow.

"Come on." Spike insists, tugging on her duvet.

"Ill."

"I know you're ill." He replies.

"Sleep."

"I know you want to sleep, but you need to get up."

"Nope."

"Yep." Spike says, sighing. Why hadn't Sophie told him that Hailey wasn't a morning person? "Come on Hails." He tries one last time before lifting her out of bed, covers and all, and sets her on her feet in her en suite.

"No. Bed." She groans, falling into his arms.

"No. Shower." Spike replies, turning on the shower and gently pushes her towards it. "As soon as you've showered, changed and at least tried to eat, you can sleep again. I'll even let you sleep in the car both on the way and back from the doctors and then for the rest of the day."

"Fine." Hailey sighs at Spike's retreating figure.

* * *

><p>"Feeling better?" Spike asks as Hailey shuffles into the kitchen half an hour later, washed and dressed.<p>

"Not really but I didn't expect to feel magically 100% again after a shower." She replies sitting down at the island.

"That's ok, here, drink this. We'll leave in about 15 minutes." Spike says, pushing a cup of warm tea towards Hailey who smiles gratefully and sips it.

"Thank you again Spike, for everything."

"Again, stop thanking me, it's fine." Spike insists. "Just a quick question, Sophie told me last night, after you'd gone to bed, that you have tonsillitis and a sore throat a lot, why have you never had your tonsils out? Surely it'll help when you get ill?"

"Not gonna happen." Hailey says, shaking her head.

"Why's that?" He asks and she shrugs.

"Too scared."

"It's ok to be scared Hailey. Sophie would be there right by your side right?"

"Yeah, just...neither of us like hospitals. At all. Brings back bad memories. I don't want to talk about this right now, if you don't mind."

"Sure. Shall we get going?" At Hailey's nod, Spike grabs their coats and heads towards the front door with Hailey close behind.

* * *

><p>Hailey had barely said anything since they had left the apartment. They were now stuck in traffic on the way to the doctors surgery, Spike having already rang the doctors to inform them they were going to be late, before she spoke again.<p>

"My dad died on the operating table." She whispers. Spike turns slightly in his seat to face her.

"Hailey..." He starts but she holds up her hand to stop him.

"I guess it just scared me, more so than Soph. She understood what was happening more than I did, I understand now but at the age of 12, it didn't make sense." She continues. "Ever since then I've been terrified of going to the doctors or the hospital, which is pretty ridiculous, I know, especially considering I'm always ill. Anyway, I know now that my dad didn't die because of the operation but because of underlying issues, but just the thought of having an operation scares me."

"I understand. I can't claim to know how you feel but I'm here for you, if you need me."

"Thanks."

"You scared?" He asks and Hailey nods her head. "Talk to me. Tell me what's worrying you right now. It'll help, trust me."

"What if he says I need my tonsils taken out?"

"That only happens in very serious cases Hails. Or if you've had a sore throat lots of times in the past year or so. Factors like that. It's very unlikely they're going to want to take them out, ok? And if they do...well we'll think about that if it happens."

* * *

><p>"How you feeing now?" Spike asks as he and Hailey enter her apartment again almost two hours later, her antibiotics in hand.<p>

"Better now I know I don't have to have my tonsils out. Sorry for being so dramatic earlier." Hailey replies taking the medicine out of the box and digging around in the cutlery drawer for a spoon.

"Good. And you weren't being dramatic. I'm just gonna ring Sophie and let her know you're ok. Maybe try and get some sleep?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go lie down. Tell her I love her."

"Will do." Spike replies as she heads into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"Hey Hailey, I'm gonna go now, Sophie's here ok?" Spike whispers, later that afternoon, bending down beside Hailey's bed.<p>

"Mm-hm. Thank you Spikey." She murmurs back.

"No problem Hails, I'll see you soon." He replies, tucking her covers tighter around her before getting up again.

"Ok. Bye." She mumbles before promptly falling asleep again.

* * *

><p>"Hi!" Hailey exclaims, grinning as she opens her front door to find Spike on her doorstep. It had been almost a week since she had been ill and had missed Spike's company as a result of all the shifts he had been working. She found it funny how she could miss someone she had only known for a few weeks.<p>

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Spike asks, stepping inside and toeing off his shoes.

"Much better. Thank you for looking after me." Hailey replies, shutting the door.

"No problem. I won't stay for long I just wanted to see how you were doing." Spike says, rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"That's ok. Is there something else you wanna talk about?" She asks and Spike frowns.

"Uh...I don't know...is there?" He asks in reply and Hailey shrugs.

"A little birdy told me you had a big decision to make." She prompts and smiles as Spike realises what she's talking about.

"Ah...that something else. Who told you?"

"Jules. We've been texting. So...do you wanna tell me all about it? I'm a really good listener." She offers motioning towards the living room. Spike nods and follows her into the room taking a seat on the sofa beside her.

"Ok...I uh...I was head hunted by an federal agency, to do things like hunt down international criminals." He explains and Hailey's eyes widen.

"Wow! That's big Spike." She says and he nods.

"I know it's just..."

"You don't know if you wanna take it." Hailey finishes and Spike nods again.

"Yeah,_ I mean it's not like by the middle of next month they'll have found all the international bad guys and I'll have missed my chance. A guy can stay pretty busy keeping the peace in his own backyard_."

"True."

"I just don't wanna break up my team...my family." He continues and Hailey sighs.

"That won't happen. From what I've seen you guys are as close as you can get. They'd support you whatever you choose. You should decide what makes you happy; what it is that your hearts telling you to do."

"I don't know what it's telling me." Spike mutters, shaking his head and looking down at his hands.

"I think we need a drink to continue this conversation. Beer?" Hailey asks and Spike nods.

"That would be great. Thanks."

"Tell me what's stopping you." She says as she re enters the living room with a beer for each of them.

"My team. I don't wanna let them down. I love them like they're my own family. I love this job...it's my life, I get to do what I love everyday with people who are like my family." Spike says

"But there's a part of you wanting to take the job." Hailey says as more of a statement than a question and Spike nods. "Why?"

"So that my dad will forgive me. So that we can move on and patch things up between us. I may not show it, but I really do want his...approval I guess..." Spike confesses before taking a big gulp of his drink.

"That's understandable. But Spike, you shouldn't just do something to make someone else happy." Hailey replies

"I know that." He mutters and Hailey raises her eyebrows.

"Do you? Are you thinking about yourself right now or your family?"

"My family." He answers after sitting in silence for a while.

"Exactly." Hailey states, sitting back and raising her eyebrows again at Spike.

"I hate the fact you know me so well and we've only known each other for a few weeks." He replies and she chuckles.

"That's 'cause we're so similar. We think alike. You love it really."

"Great minds think alike."

"Yup."

**AN: So? What did you think? Please leave a review :)**


	5. A shoulder to cry on

A shoulder to cry on

**Authors note: This chapter is split up into three different chapters (in one chapter if that makes any sense...). The first one will be the aftermath of the episode Unconditional Love, the next is called Jealousy (not the aftermath of any episodes, just a bit of a filler) p.s. I'd like to thank Monibou99 for their suggestion which was what I based this part of the chapter on and finally the third part is the aftermath of the episode The Other Lane. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Unconditional Love<strong>

Hailey had just ended her phone call with Spike when her phone rang again, this time with Sophie's ring tone. "Hey big sis! What's up?"

"Hey, are you busy today?" Sophie asks

"Nope spike just called and said there's an officer down so he had to go in, so I'm all by myself." Hailey replies, singing the last part as she pours herself a glass of juice and heads into the living room.

"Funny girl," Sophie jokes, laughing at her younger sister. "Anyway, would you be able to come to my doctors appointment with me? Ed was gonna come but I don't think he's going to be able to make it on time."

"Yeah, sure. Of course I'll come, is everything ok?" Hailey asks, moving from lying on the sofa to sitting.

"Yeah...I think I'm pregnant..." Sophie says and Hailey's eyes widen.

"Wow! Ok, what time should I meet you?"

"I'll pick you up in about an hour and maybe we can go out for lunch?"

"Sure. Sounds good. Love you Soph."

"Love you too Hails."

* * *

><p>"Hey, you ok you didn't sound it on the phone?" Hailey asks as she gets into Sophie's car.<p>

"Not really." Sophie states as she starts the car and Hailey frowns. "I thought it would be different this time."

"Different how?" She asks her older sister, turning in her seat slightly.

"I guess I just thought that Ed would be different. Not working so much overtime. Actually here for most of the appointments. He booked today off weeks in advance so he could be there. There are other officers that could do his job for just an hour. That's all I'm asking for. One hour of his precious time." Sophie says, anger evident in her voice as she grips the steering wheel.

"Soph, you know it's not that simple. Look I know you want him here but please don't get upset and stressed about it. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere I promise you and I know I'm not Ed, but I'm here for you. Talk to him tonight. Tell him how you feel. Alright?" Hailey replies and Sophie takes a deep breath and nods.

"Alright."

"So you've known for a few weeks?"

"Yeah. This was the only time my doctor could fit me in."

"Cool." Hailey mutters looking out the window.

"We were gonna tell you when we knew for sure Hails. I didn't want to tell you and then have something happen before the 3 month mark, you know?" Soph says glancing at her sister.

"I know. You don't have to explain it to me Soph. I know what it's like." Hailey replies, thinking back to when she had had a miscarriage and how hard it had been.

"I know you do. And I'm sorry you had to go through that Hails, but maybe it was for the best? You were really young and he left you straight after you miscarried."

"Maybe but it still hurts."

"I know it does baby. It's just..." Sophie starts but Hailey cuts her off.

"I don't wanna talk about this anymore." Hailey snaps, feeling tears welling up in her eyes at the memories.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>"Sorry for snapping at you earlier." Hailey says as she and Sophie pull out of the car park.<p>

"It's ok sweetheart, I know it's hard for you." Sophie replies and Hailey shrugs.

"It is but I shouldn't have taken it out on you."

"Hails stop. It doesn't matter ok?"

"Ok. Have you spoken to Ed?" Hailey asks, changing the subject.

"No. I can't get through to him. His phone keeps going to voicemail." Sophie replies, sighing.

"Hmm...you want me to try Spike?"

"No, don't worry about it. You know, I don't really feel like going out for lunch now. You ok if I just drop you home? I think I'm just gonna go home and sleep for a bit." Sophie says and Hailey turns to look at her sister, noticing for the first time that day how tired she looked.

"Yeah ok, sure. That's fine. You want me to pick Clark up from school? He can stay at mine tonight, give you and Ed a chance to talk?" She offers

"No thanks Hails, but thank you anyway." Sophie replies as she pulls up in front of Hailey's apartment building.

"No problem. Text me when you've told him."

"Sure. Thank you for coming today Hailey. I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Jealousy<strong>

***Time skip - couple of months later***

"Hey you wanna come over tomorrow after your shift?" Hailey asks Spike as he drops her off outside her apartment. "I've got loads of sweets and popcorn that's going to go to waste if I don't eat it. At least if I share it I won't feel like a complete pig."

"I would love to hails but I can't..I uh..I'm going on a date." Spike replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh ok. That's fine. Anyone special?" Hailey says, shrinking a little in her seat.

"Just an old friend from high school. I'm not sure it will go anywhere."

"Ok. Well have fun. I'll talk to you later. Thanks for tonight."

"Yeah. Talk to you later." Spike says as Hailey shuts the car door and heads towards the building. Spike lets his head fall back on the headrest, sighing and running his hands over his face. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p>"So, how was your date with Bridgett?" Ed asks, falling into step with Spike the morning after Spike and Bridgett's date, as they both head towards the entrance to HQ.<p>

"Fine." Spike replies

"Just fine?" Ed says glancing at Spike who was staring straight ahead of him.

"Yep." He says shortly.

"Why not great?"

"It just...it didn't feel right."

"Feel right? Why?"

"I don't know. To be honest, I only went because of what Lou said before...well you know...and I bumped into her and she asked if I wanted to meet up for dinner so I said yes but I didn't really want to... Anyway, it was as if she didn't want to be there, she kept checking her watch."

"I feel an 'and' coming..." Ed prompts and Spike sighs.

"And...I may have been thinking about someone else." He continues

"Oh yeah? Who's this someone else? Someone I know?"

"Yeah." Spike says, nodding and holding the door open for Ed who thanks him and walks into the building.

"Hmm...let me guess." Ed says, pretending to think about who it could be. "Hailey?"

"How did you..." Spike starts but is cut off by Ed.

"It's my job to read people Spike. I can see it in your eyes whenever you talk about her or see her."

"It's that obvious?"

"No. It just is to me. Talk to her."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"What's the worse that could happen?"

"I could loose the friendship we've built."

"I doubt that very much. Talk to her Spike, you'll never know unless you ask."

* * *

><p>Little did Spike know, but Hailey was having a very similar conversation with Sophie.<p>

"Spike went on a date last night." Hailey says to Sophie who sits down beside her.

"Oh yeah?" Sophie says and Hailey nods staring at the pictures in the wall.

"Yeah."

"And..." Sophie prompts

"I don't know I guess maybe I felt a little..." Hailey trails off, unable to think of the right word to use.

"Jealous?" Sophie finishes and she nods.

"Is that stupid?"

"No you've been spending a lot of time with Spike you both have very similar personalities and interests I'm not surprised you have feelings for him." Sophie says and Hailey frowns.

"But what if he doesn't feel the same way?" She asks

"There's only one way to find out..." Sophie starts

"Talk to him." Hailey guesses and Sophie nods.

"Yep."

* * *

><p><strong>The Other Lane<strong>

"What's up buttercup?" Spike asks Hailey, nudging her shoulder making her smile, but he noticed how it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Just got a lot on my mind." She replies, nudging him back.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"You don't wanna know."

"I do." Spike insists, looking into Hailey's eyes before she looks away.

"I miss Sophie." She says. "I feel as if it's my fault she's gone. I told her to follow her heart and do what she felt was right for her and the baby and now she's left Ed and gone to stay with our mum."

"Don't say that hails, that's not true. It was Sophie's decision and Ed says he's fine about it. They're going to be fine." Spike replies. "Anyway, she's only been gone a few days. She won't be gone too long right?"

"I hope not. It just feels as if everyone I get close to leaves me." Hailey says, confiding in her friend.

"Well I'm not gonna leave you." Spike says, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table, a habit he knew she hated. "You're not gonna get rid of me any time soon."

"Feet off!" She exclaims, pushing his feet off the table. "And you will. One day. Everyone does eventually."

"Tell me about the people who left you, 'cause I can assure you, I'm not going to and I'll do everything I can to not do whatever it was they did."

"My dad, he died, my mum, she moved away and I haven't spoken to her in years, my grandparents, they both passed away, I stayed with them after mum and dad got a divorce, my baby, my previous boyfriends..." Hailey says before Spike cuts her off.

"Your...baby?" He repeats and she nods, tears already welling in her eyes. "Oh Hailey..."

"Don't. Don't hug me and tell me you're sorry and all that. It makes it worse."

"Ok." Spike whispers, realising that Hailey wasn't finished.

"I was 18, young and stupid was what my mum said. I didn't even know what happened but I woke up one morning to find blood everywhere. I rang Sophie who took me to the hospital where they told me I had had a miscarriage. I didn't know what to do. I rang my boyfriend to tell him, only to find that he wasn't the one to pick up his phone, it was the girl her was cheating on me with. I went and stayed with Sophie and Ed for a few months while I decided what I wanted to do. Ed found out about a photography course and I enrolled in it and here I am now, 15 years later, still crying about it."

"You shouldn't be ashamed to cry Hails." Spike says passing her tissue. "You went through a tough few months and that will stay with you forever."

"I don't want Sophie to leave me too." Hailey whimpers, leaning into Spike who wraps his arms around her, understanding that today had been hard for Hailey and that all she needed was a shoulder to cry on. His feelings towards her could wait for a bit longer.

**AN: So? Let me know what you think about Hailey so far?**


	6. Acceptable Risk

Acceptable Risk

**Thank you SCARLETCOIN2012 and Monibou99 for reviewing on the previous chapters and thanks to everyone who followed and favourited. It would be nice if some new people reviewed as well? Just so I know what your thoughts are on the story so far, where it's heading, the characters etc? I've moved some of the episodes around so that season 3 episode 5 (collateral damage) happens after Acceptable Risk (season 3 episode 7) just so it fits with my ideas for the story.**

* * *

><p>As soon as Spike had finished with SIU and the team had been cleared, he pulled his phone out of his pocket, slightly worried by the fact that it had been vibrating in his pocket for most of the call. He unlocked it to find 4 missed calls, 2 voicemails and 5 texts from Hailey. He quickly scrolled through the texts before listening to the voicemails.<p>

_Got the films and drinks, if I place an order for the food can you pick it up?_

_Oh! And don't forget the ice cream! See you soon. :)_

_Just saw the news, hope you're all ok._

_Give me a call when you can, Soph's been texting me all evening worrying about you guys._

_I guess you're still at work, don't worry about coming round, I'm guessing you'll just want to go straight home :) see you later - call me :)_

"Hey, so, you're not picking up so I thought I'd leave you a voicemail. Do you feel like Italian or Chinese food tonight? Anyway, call me when you can."

"Hey Spike, it's Hailey. I just heard about the situation on the news. Don't worry about coming over tonight. Give me a text when everything's sorted so I know you're ok."

Spike sighed and put his phone on the shelf as he quickly gets changed out of his uniform.

"You in a rush to get somewhere Spike?" Sam asks and Spike nods.

"I promised Hailey I'd go round to hers after shift." He says

"Spike it's almost midnight, she's probably asleep." Sam replies as Ed walks in.

"Who'll probably be asleep?" He asks

"Hailey." Sam says. "Spike promised her he'd go to hers after shift."

"Oh god. It's today isn't it?" Ed asks Spike who nods.

"She shouldn't be alone right now."

"Has she rang you?"

"Yeah and she sounded like she'd been crying." Spike says picking up his phone and locking his locker.

"Give her a hug from me." Ed calls as Spike jogs out of the room.

"What's going on?" Sam asks

"Today's the anniversary of the death of Sophie and Hailey's dad and...the anniversary of Hailey's miscarriage." Wordy explains, as Ed leaves the room to ring Sophie.

"Oh...wow. I can see why Spike's rushing to leave."

"Yeah, Sophie usually goes and spends the night with Hailey but she's staying with her mum at the moment."

"Huh..."

* * *

><p>"Hailey?" Spike calls through Hailey's apartment door, banging his fist on it at the same time. He sighs and pulls his phone out again, dialling Hailey's number. "Come on Hails, open the door." He mutters to himself just as the door swings open.<p>

"Hi." Hailey whispers, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

"Hey." Spike says, holding his arms open for Hailey who bursts into tears and falls into his arms. "Ssh, it's ok, ssh." He walks them both into the apartment, Hailey still sobbing in his arms as he shuts the door. He lifts her into his arms and carries her bridal style into the living room where he sits down with her in his lap.

"I'm sorry." She murmurs a few minutes later, still sniffling slightly, arms still wrapped around Spike's neck, head buried in his shoulder.

"Don't apologise Hailey, it's ok to cry." Spike insists, holding her close.

"Are you ok?" Hailey asks and Spike nods.

"Just a long shift." He says and she nods and remains quiet for a while before speaking again.

"Spike...I...I need to tell you something." She says, pulling back out of his embrace and looking him in the eyes. "But you can't talk until I'm finished. I need to get this out." She twists in his arms until she's sat beside him on the sofa, both facing each other. "I...I really like you Spike, more than I think I should but I can't deny what I'm feeling anymore. For the past few weeks I've felt this way and I talked to Sophie about it and she said I had to talk to you but it never seemed like the right time and now you probably think that I'm just saying this 'cause I'm an emotional wreck right now and that I don't mean it but I do and I'm rambling again..." Hailey gets cut off by Spike leaning forward and pressing his lips gently to hers, she wraps her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "Wow...that was quite the way to shut me up." She whispers when Spike pulled away, resting his forehead against hers.

"I feel the same way." He says, kissing her lips softly. "When I went on that date with Bridget, it didn't feel right and all I could think about was you. I thought that if I told you how I felt and you didn't feel the same way, that it would ruin our friendship." Hailey giggles and wraps her arms around his neck again, pulling him in for a hug. "So...what now?" He asks and she shrugs.

"I'm not sure we should tell anyone yet...I don't want Ed to know just yet, I have a feeling he'd have a small conversation with you about how I should be treated and what will happen if you don't treat me that way. His time needs to be focused on Sophie right now, not me and my love life."

"Ok, we can do that." Spike says, turning Hailey so that she was sat beside him, facing the tv once again, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head resting on his shoulder. "I want us to still do all the same things we did before now. No changing now that we're dating, I want us to still act the same around each other."

"Uh huh." Hailey agrees smiling up at Spike.

"What film were you planning on us watching?" He asks

"Marley and me. I figured it would be a good one to watch to get all the tears out."

"You got tissues?" Spike asks and Hailey nods, looking up at him with a confused expression on her face. "Good. Let's put it on then."

"Now? Are you sure? It's almost 1am." She asks and he nods and kisses her forehead.

"I doubt either one of us would be able to sleep very well tonight."

"True. Sophie and I usually stay up all night anyway. I just thought you might be tired after the call."

"No, not really."

"Ok then." Hailey says, leaning forward to turn the tv on, grabbing the remote as she does. "You hungry? I've got popcorn still."

"Sure, do you wanna get that and I'll set up the film?" Spike offers and Hailey nods, getting up and heading into the kitchen but not before Spike pulls her in for a short, sweet kiss. "I should have asked this earlier but will you be my girlfriend, officially?"

"Sure. Why not?" Hailey jokes, kissing him again.

* * *

><p>Spike and Hailey were sat on the sofa trading embarrassing stories when Hailey's landline rang.<p>

"Hold that thought." She says to Spike, still giggling. "Hello?"

"Aunt Hailey?" Clark asked from the other side of the phone.

"Hey buddy, what's up?" She asks, snuggling back into Spike's side.

"Dad told me to ring you. Mum's in hospital."

"What? Why? What happened? Is she ok? Are you ok?" Hailey exclaims, jumping up and beginning to pace the room. Spike sits up and watches Hailey. He can see the panic in her eyes as she runs her hand through her hair, a nervous habit he had picked up on. Quickly getting up, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and pulled her towards him, kissing her temple and running his hand up and down her arm in an attempt to calm her. "Ok, no it's fine, I'll drive. I'll be there as soon as I can ok?" She says before hanging up.

"What's going on?" Spike asks as she turns in his arms and buries her head in his chest, taking a deep breath.

"Sophie's in the hospital. Ed and Clark are with her now but I want...need to go see her."

"Ok, you want me to drop you off?"

"Do you mind?" Hailey asks as she pulls on her boots.

"Not at all." Spike says moving to get his shoes as well.

* * *

><p>"Thank you." She says pressing a kiss to his lips before opening the car door when they arrived at the hospital. "I'll give you a call to let you know what's going on."<p>

**AN: So, what did you think? Please review!**


	7. Saving Hailey

Saving Hailey

**Authors note: Just to say that I'm sorry if this chapter isn't very believable. I don't feel it's one of the best chapters but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway :) please review?!**

* * *

><p>"Team one hot call!" Winnie calls, jolting? the team into action.<p>

"What have we got Winnie?" Greg asks

"Robbery in progress. I've sent the address to your PDAs."

"Sam, you're Sierra one, Ed Sierra two. Jules, Wordy, with me. Spike, let's work on getting eyes in." Greg states as the team arrives in scene. They all reply with a series of 'copy that's' as they move into position.

"Guys..." Spike starts, trailing off as he looks at the scene in front of him.

"Yeah Spike...Spike?" Greg replies, waiting for Spike to continue.

"I've got eyes...Ed, Hailey's in there. She's been shot." Spike says calmly trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Hailey's been shot." Ed clarifies, more of a statement than a question and Spike nods, despite being in the truck alone. "Where?"

"In the shoulder, there's a lot of blood Ed, she's up against the counter. Looks like one of the banks employees is trying to stop the bleeding."

"Is she awake Spike?" Jules asks

"Yes."

"Spike, can you stay objective?" Greg asks, hands on hips as he stares towards the bank.

"Yes." Spike replies

"Ed?"

"Of course." Ed says

"Good."

* * *

><p>"Spike, what can you see?" Greg asks<p>

"One subject, 20 hostages that I can see." Spike replies. "2 wounded. Subject is behind the counter, he has a gun to an employees head."

"Thanks Spike, can you patch me through to the banks phone? And see if you can get a good shot of his face and send it to Winnie."

"Doing it now." He says, finding a good image of the subjects face and sending it to Winnie. "10:33 Sargent Greg Parker makes initial contact with subject." He says into the mic by the computer before sitting back and running his hands over his face.

"Spike, you're my eyes here." Greg says and Spike nods.

"Got it boss."

"Sierra one in position." Sam says.

"Good, Sierra two?"

"20 seconds away." Ed replies

"Boss, he's escalating." Spike states, looking back at the computer. "He's moving back towards Hailey and the bank employee."

"What's he doing Spike? He hung up."

"Waving the gun around, he looks as if he's shouting."

"I have a name." Winnie says thorough the headset. "Jonathan Peters, never been arrested or got a speeding or parking ticket. I've sent his wife's phone number to your PDAs."

"Thanks Winnie."

"Boss, the wife's here." Jules says a few minutes later.

"Go on Jules," Greg prompts

"She says she left him about a week ago. He started using drugs, she found out and left him." She continues, stepping away from Jonathan's wife.

"He could be doing this to get drugs money?" Wordy suggests and Greg nods.

"Spike, patch me thought to the banks phone again." He says

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Jules asks Spike, sitting down beside him and turning her mic off. Spike does the same and leans back in his chair as Greg begins negotiating Peters.<p>

"I will be as soon as I can get in there and get Hailey out." He replies

"You two are dating, aren't you?" She asks, Spike sits up straighter and turns to look at her, frowning. "Don't worry, you're not that obvious. I could just tell."

"We weren't gonna tell anyone yet."

"I won't say anything." Jules promises, switching her mic back on, informing Greg that the subject was escalating.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ed had taken the lethal shot, Spike jumped out of his seat and quickly hopped out of the truck.<p>

"Go get her." Greg says, patting Spike on the back, who nods and runs off towards the bank.

"Hey, Hails. Hailey open your eyes for me sweetheart. Come on Hails." Spike prompts as he kneels down beside Hailey, taking over from Wordy who had been applying pressure to her wound. Hailey groans but doesn't open her eyes. "Come on Hails. Come on, open your eyes for me."

"Spike..." Hailey mumbles, her eyes flickering open and then promptly closing again as she groans and tries to cover her eyes. "Hurts."

"I know it does. Where are those EMTs?" He shouts into his headset, still applying pressure to Hailey's wound.

"Just pulled up Spike. They're on their way in." Jules replies laying a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Greg I need to be in there." He says turning to Greg who shakes his head.

"You know you can't Ed, SIU need to interview you." Greg states as the SIU officer walks towards them.

"No talking to the subject officer, Sargent you know the rules." He says

"My sister is in there, lying on the ground bleeding. I just need to know she's ok." Ed insists, beginning to walk towards the building.

"She's going to be ok Ed." Wordy says over the headset as the EMTs reach Hailey. "She's got a cut on the back of her head that might need stitches and the bullet's still in her shoulder, the paramedics don't think it'll be too hard to remove; the EMTs are working on controlling the bleeding and Spike's with her."

"Officer Lane I need you to come with me now." The SIU officer says taking Ed's gun and leading him towards the car.

"Call me if anything changes." Ed calls over his shoulder and Greg nods as the EMTs come out of the building with Hailey.

"Spike, you go with her in the ambulance, we'll follow and debrief later." Greg says to Spike who nods, before getting into the ambulance with Hailey.

"We're going to give her some morphine to help with the pain." Steve tells Spike who nods and takes Hailey's hand in his.

"You're going to be ok." Spike whispers to Hailey, brushing her hair out of her eyes and pressing a kiss to her forehead. Hailey whimpers as Steve injects the needle, turning her head towards Spike. "Ssh, it's ok."

"Soph..." Hailey mumbles, almost silently but Spike understands and nods, turning his headpiece back on.

"Can someone ring Sophie?" He asks the rest of the team.

"Wordy's on the phone to her now." Jules replies. "How's our girl doing?"

"Ok. Steve just gave her some meds."

"Good. I'll get Wordy to tell Sophie. We'll see you at the hospital." She says and Spike thanks her before turning the mic back off.

* * *

><p>"Spike?" Sophie exclaims as she rushes into the hospital waiting room, Clark and her mum hot on her heels. "Where is she? Where's Hailey? Wait, where's Ed?"<p>

"Soph, you need to relax ok? Come and take a seat." Greg says calmly, guiding Sophie over to a chair.

"What happened?" Gina, Sophie and Hailey's mum, asks.

"Hailey was involved in a bank robbery where the subject shot her in the shoulder. We think she hit her head as she fell, hitting it on the corner of a counter. She needed stitches in her head and the doctors are working on removing the bullet as we speak." Greg replies. Sophie let's out a shaky breath and grabs her mums hand.

"But she's going to be ok, right?" She asks, looking around the group. "Right?"

"We hope so." Jules says.

"The EMTs said it should be an easy removal." Spike cuts in, glancing up at Sophie.

"Were you with her? In the ambulance?" Sophie asks and Spike nods.

"She was in a bit of pain, they gave her some morphine but she was conscious the whole ride here."

"Where's Edward?" Gina asks.

"With SIU. He took the lethal shot." Greg says as Hailey's doctor walks towards the waiting room.

"Family of Hailey Carter?" He asks and everyone stands.

"How is she?" Spike asks

"Doing well. We removed the bullet successfully and she has a mild concussion. I would like to keep her in over night for observation but as long as everything goes well, she can go home tomorrow lunch time." He replies.

"Can we see her?" Gina asks and the doctor nods.

"She's in room 548."

* * *

><p>"Hey baby girl." Gina whispers, stroking back Hailey's hair and kissing her forehead.<p>

"Mum?" Hailey asks groggily, slowly opening her eyes.

"Yeah, it's me. You gave us quite a scare sweetheart."

"Sophie?"

"I'm right here sweetie." Sophie says quietly, taking her sisters hand in hers. "How you feeling?"

"Sore. Where's Mike?"

"He's right outside. He's just giving us a chance to see you first. Do you want me to go and get him?" Gina asks and Hailey nods her head.

"You're dating him, aren't you?" Sophie asks and Hailey nods. "I knew it!" She exclaims, grinning at her younger sister who blushes but smiles back.

"Knew what?" Gina asks as she re enters the room with Spike.

"Nothing. Mum, let's give Hailey and Spike a few minutes." Sophie suggests, gently pulling her mum towards the door, winking at Hailey as she goes.

"Hey." Hailey whispers and Spike smiles.

"Hey you. How you feeling?" He asks

"A little sore, but not too bad."

"You want me to get you some meds?"

"No. I'm good." Spike nods and sits down on the edge of the bed, gently tucking Hailey's hair behind her ear.

"You really scared me Hails."

"Sorry." She replies and Spike shakes his head, leaning down to kiss her cheek. Hailey turns her head at the last second making Spike's kiss land on her lips instead.

"So much for keeping us a secret." He whispers, glancing over at the window where Sophie and Jules were stood, both quickly turning away when they saw Spike looking.

"I don't really care anymore."

"Me neither." Spike says, leaning down to kiss her once more before sitting up straight again. "There are some officers in the waiting room wanting to take your statement. You feeling up to it?"

"Will you stay?" Hailey asks and Spike nods. "Ok then."

**AN: The next chapter will follow on from this but I hope you enjoyed it - sorry if the medical stuff isn't right, I don't know much about it - please review!**


	8. Home again

**Home again**

"You ready to go home Hails?" Spike asks, entering Hailey's hospital room.

"Absolutely!" Hailey exclaims, wrapping her good arm around Spike's neck and hugging him.

"How you feeling?" He asks, rubbing her back.

"Better. You just need to sign some release papers and we can go." She says, grabbing her bag before Spike takes it out of her hand, shaking his head. "Spike." She warns and he shakes his head again.

"Hailey." He replies in the same tone, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

"Are you sure it's ok that I stay with you?" Hailey asks. Spike turns to her, kisses her quickly on the lips and nods.

"Of course it is." He says, stepping up to the front desk to get the release forms.

"And your parents won't mind? I mean, I can always go and stay with my mum and Sophie..."

"Hails." Spike groans, tugging her in for a hug. "Stop worrying. My ma has been asking to meet you for ages and she's going to treat you like her own child. She's not going to mind at all, I think she'd rather have us stay at our place than at yours."

"If you're sure..."

"I'm sure." He insists, kissing her forehead before signing the forms and passing them back to the receptionist.

* * *

><p>"Michaelangelo!" Mrs Scarlatti greets her son, kissing his cheek as he walks through the front door with Hailey right behind him. "And you must be Hailey! Welcome! Come in, come in!" She says kissing Hailey on the cheek as well who smiles nervously, gripping Spike's hand in her own.<p>

"It's ok, relax." Spike whispers to her as mrs Scarlatti rattles off information to Hailey about where everything is.

"Ma." Spike interrupts, glancing at Hailey who had gone pale. "Later ok? I'm going to get Hailey settled in." Mrs Scarlatti nods and ushers Spike and Hailey up the stairs.

* * *

><p>"You ok?" Spike asks, shutting the door to his room quietly behind him and turning to face Hailey who was stood in the middle of the room nervously.<p>

"I'm just...I..." Hailey starts. Spike steps forward, placing his hand on her back and rubbing circles on it.

"It's ok, just breathe. You feeling ok?" He asks and she shakes her head.

"I'm just feeling a little..."

"Anxious?" Spike asks. Hailey's head shoots up and she looks him in the eye. "Sophie told me before she left the hospital. She figured I should know in case you hadn't told me and had a panic attack."

"I was going to tell you...it's just not something I like to talk about...I guess it just makes me feel as if I'm weak." She replies and Spike smiles at her, kissing her forehead gently.

"Don't worry about it, ok? And you're not weak. Trust me. Do you want me to get you anything? Water? Juice?" He asks and she smiles.

"Some water would be great thanks, do you mind if I lie down?"

"Of course not." Spike says, helping her lie down on the bed before going to get her a glass of water.

* * *

><p>"Is Hailey ok Michaelangelo?" Michelina asks as Spike walks into the kitchen.<p>

"She will be, she's just not feeling great. I'm going to take some water up to her, she's just going to lie down for a bit. Can you just listen out for her, I'm going to go and get her prescription, I shouldn't be long."

"Of course." She replies.

"Hey, here's some water. I'm just going to go and get your prescription." Spike says, kneeling down beside the bed, brushing Hailey's hair out of her face. "My ma's downstairs, if you need her just shout."

"Thank you." Hailey whispers. Spike nods and kisses her forehead before heading out of the room.

* * *

><p>"What would I do without you?" Hailey sighs, leaning into Spike as they sit in his bed later that week, watching tv.<p>

"You'd probably be sat with your mum and sister, watching rubbish tv shows instead of her watching batman with me." Spike replies, grinning down at her.

"True." She says, leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you for everything Mike."

"Anytime." He says, kissing the top of her head. "Are you sure you're going to be ok at your place by yourself tomorrow? You know you can always stay here for one more day."

"Mike..." Hailey warns, looking up at him. "I'm fine, stop worrying. You've got a short shift tomorrow, I'll probably be asleep for most of the day anyway. I'm really grateful to have been staying here but I need to get back into my old routine, even if I can't do everything I use to just yet. And as much as I love your parents, it's going to feel great to be home again."

"Just...promise me you'll take it easy? And if you start feeling unwell or anything and I mean anything, happens, you have to promise that you'll call me or Ed or Jules straight away."

"I promise." Hailey says, sealing it with a kiss. "Now stop worrying and watch the film."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

><p>"Hails?" Spike calls into the Hailey's apartment, letting himself in using the key she had given him. "Hailey?" He walks further into the apartment and finds her asleep on the sofa, the tv playing softly in the background. Spike smiles to himself and gently lifts her into his arms, being careful not to jolt her sore arm.<p>

"Mike?" She mutters as he lays her down gently on the bed and tucks her in.

"Hey baby." He whispers, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"See...I ok..." She mumbles, barely awake. Spike chuckles softly to himself and nods.

"Yeah, you're ok." He whispers in reply, kissing her forehead again before getting changed and joining her in bed, promptly falling asleep.

**AN: So? Izzy will be born in the next chapter!**


	9. Fault Lines

Fault Lines

**Authors note: Hi! This is the next chapter, based on the episode Fault Lines – most of this chapter is what happened in the episode with parts that I have changed and added in. In reply to the guest who reviewed on chapter 7 (thanks by the way****J****) – no Sam and Jules were not dating then but I'm guessing you've watched Fault Lines and Personal Effects and know what happened – I may include some Jam in this story in later chapters and yes Hailey and Jules are friends, there will be more of their friendship in future chapters as well. Italics are quotes. **

"Hey babe, I was just calling to say good luck today. You've probably already started since you're not answering, I'm sure you'll do great! How about a marvel marathon when we both get home? I left the take out leaflets on the coffee table in the living room before I left, so take your pick, I'm happy with anything. I should be home just after you, my last shoot is at 2, so I'll get on my flight and head home straight after that and we can put on a movie and pig out. Sound good? Give me a text if you need to talk. See you soon! Good luck!"

Hailey sighed, hanging up the phone and pulling her light jacket on before heading out the door of her hotel room. She knew how nervous Spike and the rest of the team were about today – nobody liked requalifications. What was upsetting Hailey the most was the fact that she couldn't be there for them, she was away for a conference and photo shoot in Ottawa, hence the voicemail. She shook the thoughts from her head and headed towards her rental car.

* * *

><p><strong>*SRU HQ*<strong>

"_Okay, you got 90 seconds upon entry to clear the building._" Donna calls to the team as they head towards the building.

"_90 seconds?_" Spike repeats and Donna nods

"_Yeah. Does that worry you Spike? Spending a little too much time in the truck_?" she teases and Spike shakes his head

"_No, I mean 90 seconds, I'm gonna have to bring a book or a magazine or something."_ He says, trying to hide his nervousness.

* * *

><p><strong>*Spike's psych eval.* <strong>

"_Rain_." Toth says, staring the word association part of the evaluation.

"_Rainbow_." Spike replies

"_Cloud."_

_"Silver."_

_"Sky."_

_"The limit."_

_"Freedom."_

_"Feminine supplies."_ Spike replies making both him and Greg laugh.

"_Girlfriend_."

"Hailey."

"Hailey Carter, is that correct?" Toth asks, abruptly stopping the word association.

"Yes…why? Sarge, how did her know that?"

"The civilian that was injured in your team's call a month ago?"

"Yes."

"Do you think it's wise that you're in a relationship with civilian that you helped save?"

"We started dating before the call."

"How long before?"

"About 3 weeks."

"Where did you meet?"

"Why do you care?"

"Spike…" Greg warns.

"I'm being serious Sarge; my dating Hailey has not affected my performance on this team; that was shown during that call. Can we move on now please?"

"Doc." Greg states, warning Toth this time.

"Fine. For now. _Bomb_." Spike hesitates and thinking back to the day Lou died. "_Bomb_?" Toth repeats

"_The job."_

_"Critical incident 1137."_

_"Am I supposed to word associate that?"_

_"Multiple bombs across the city. You want to tell me about it?" Toth asks_

_"You got the file. You got the transcript. You got the voice recording." _Spike replies, not wanting to drag the events of the day up again.

"_I've got the facts. It's your experience of them I need. 1:37 Officer Scarlatti directs Lou Young to approach third bomb. Scarlatti 1:43 'Okay Lew, three garbage bags. Anything rigged if they move?'"_

_"The bomb was booby trapped with a CR-38. It's a Russian bounding mine."_

_"And then what happened?"_

_"Why are we doing this?" _Spike asks, looking at Greg. "First I'm being grilled about Hailey and now this?"

_"2:52 Scarlatti 'Why is everyone standing around lets go.'" Dr. Toth continues, ignoring Spike's comment._

_"He thought that trying the weight transfer would uh, take us both down. So uh..."_

_"But you didn't think so? You're not over it?"_

_"What do you think, hmm? What's the machine tell you? I'm sorry but with all due respect what's the point? Huh, boss?"_

_"Doc."_

_"You feel guilty?" _Toth asks. "About both what happened to Officer Young and Hailey Carter?"

"_Yeah I feel guilty!_" Spike exclaims "Maybe I could have done something to stop that bomb going off; maybe I could have told Hailey to wait until I got home from work and we could go to the bank together, stopping her getting shot."

"_How do you feel now when you get a bomb _or hostage call?

"_Larry stop it. We're all open to talk in here but you're picking at scabs. This is..."_

_"Sergeant, keep your comments to yourself!"_

_"...emotional manipulation." Greg trails off_

_"You lost a partner. You lost a best friend too, right? Let me ask you this. You lose your best friend, it's three in the afternoon. How do you spend the rest of your day?"_

_"We debriefed."_

_"After that?"_

_"That's personal."_

_"How well you handle this job is personal."_

_"I went home."_

_"You live with your mother?"_

_"I live with my parents."_

_"You patch things up with your father?"_

_"No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"'Cause he won't."_

_"Why?"_

_"He's sick."_

_"Sick?" Toth repeats_

_"He's dying."_

_"Spike." Greg cuts in._

_"That's why he won't patch things up?"_

_"No he won't patch things up until I quit this job. Until I quit SRU."_

* * *

><p><strong>*After Spike's eval.*<strong>

"Hey you." Hailey says, smiling to herself as she answers her phone.

"Hey beautiful," Spike replies, a small smile appearing on his face.

"How's everything going? You almost done?" she asks, sensing over the phone that something is wrong.

"Eh…not so great really…nothing major, I'll be fine." Spike says, sighing and glancing down at his bandaged hand. Hailey frowns. "I can't wait to see you. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. Are you sure you're ok? I know you were nervous."

"I'm good, I promise. Don't worry about me."

"Ok, if you're sure." Hailey says, still unconvinced. "Well, I have some good news, the shoot ended early so I'm just going to check out of my hotel room, see if I can get an earlier flight and I'll be back on my way home."

"Awesome. I'll order some food and have it ready for when you get home."

"Ok, cool. See you soon."

"Yep, see you."

* * *

><p><strong>*Half an hour later* <strong>

"Come on Hails, pick up…" Spike mutters into the phone as he once again gets Hailey's voicemail.

"Any luck on contacting Hailey, Spike?" Greg asks through the headset.

"No." comes Spike's reply, sighing. "I'll try again and leave a message but I think she's still on the plane."

"Ok, let me know when you do." Greg says and Spike nods to himself and dials Hailey's number again, leaving a message when he gets through to her voicemail.

***That evening* **

"Spike?" comes a teary voice from the doorway of the hospital waiting room. Spike opens his eyes, sits up and looks towards the door.

"Hailey." He says quietly, getting up and walking over to his girlfriend. "Hey, hey, it's ok." He whispers, taking her into his arms as she breaks down sobbing, and letting her cry into his shoulder. "Ssh, everything's going to be fine."

"Come sit." Jules says to Hailey, patting the chair next to her when Hailey finally stops crying and wipes her eyes. She smiles weakly at her friend and moves slowly towards the chair, Spike's hand still gently placed on her back.

"Any news?" she asks as she takes a seat.

"Sophie and the baby are resting and Ed's still in surgery." Jules replies

"Can I go see Soph?" Hailey asks, looking at Spike just as Wordy, who had quietly slipped out of the room, returns.

"Not just yet sweetheart, you need to have something to eat and drink." Wordy says, kneeling down in front of Hailey, passing her a cookie and bottle of juice. "We don't need you fainting on us." Hailey takes the food gratefully and moves closer to Spike who wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"What did Sophie have?"

"A little girl. Clark's with her now, as soon as you've eaten I'll take you up to see her."

"OK. Thanks Kev."

"No problem sweetheart."

As soon as Hailey had finished eating, Wordy took her to see Sophie and Isabel.

"Spike…" Hailey murmurs, pausing in the doorway of the waiting room.

"I'll be right here when you get back." He promises, she nods and follows Wordy out of the room.

* * *

><p>After the team had heard that Ed was ok, they all left the hospital, promising their team leader to return in the morning.<p>

"Come on you." Spike says, smiling lovingly at Hailey who was sat in a chair beside Sophie's bed, holding her sisters hand. "She's going to be right here tomorrow morning when we come by and so will baby Isabel, Ed and Clark. I promise." Hailey nods, kisses her sister, nephew and niece one last time before taking Spike's hand and heading to the car park.

"What happened to your hand?" Hailey asks softly, eying Spike's bandaged hand.

"I cut it when running the course. I got it checked out just before you arrived. Don't worry about it Hails." He replies in the same tone.

"I do worry though." She whispers

"I know you do." He says "How did you get here?" Spike asks a few seconds later

"Taxi." Hailey replies and Spike nods. "I was so scared Mike."

"I know you were babe. We all were."

"I just…I thought that I was going to lose Ed, Sophie and the baby all in one day."

"But that didn't happen, they're all going to be ok and so are you. How about we go home and order that food we were talking about and watch some movies?"

"Sounds good." Hailey says, smiling at Spike who smiles back. "My superhero."

**AN: If anyone wants me to write the chapter from Hailey's POV (which I am thinking of doing) then please PM or leave a review **


	10. I love you

I love you.

**Authors note: Happy New Year everyone! I hope everyone had a great Christmas! This chapter is split into three parts:three different episodes. Sorry for the delay but I hope you guys all enjoy this and PLEASE leave a review :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Good Cop<strong>

"Oh my god." Hailey whispers as Spike enters the apartment, returning home from work.

"Hails, I'm fine. I promise."

"That." Hailey says pointing at the wounds on Spikes face. "Is not fine."

"I'm ok, it doesn't hurt anymore, everything's fine." Spike insists, wrapping his arms around Hailey and hugging her to him.

"Are you sure?" Hailey mumbles into his chest making him chuckle.

"I'm sure." He replies, holding her at arms length.

"What happened? Was Ed there? 'Cause Soph came around earlier."

"Yeah, Ed came along, he thought it was just going to be a quick job and that he'd get home quickly." Spike says, leading Hailey into the living room, ignoring her question about what had happened, he didn't want to upset her.

"Oh. Well Soph was talking to me about starting her own catering business today." Hailey says, curling up next to Spike and swiftly changing the subject, not really wanting to know exactly what had happened to Spike, all that mattered to her was that he, and the rest of the team, were safe now.

"Yeah, I heard about that." Spike comments, running his hand gently down her arm. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah. I took some really cute pictures of Izzy, you wanna see?"

"Yeah, of course." Hailey pushes herself off the sofa to grab her camera. "She's adorable." Spike says, scrolling through the pictures, and Hailey nods distractedly. "What's up? You're not still worried about me are you?"

"No. Well, yes, of course I am but that's not it. It's nothing."

"Of course it's something. I can tell something's not right Hails."

"Do you...uh...do you want kids?"

"Hailey...is there..." Spike asks, trailing off.

"No! No, no I'm not pregnant and I don't mean now or you know...with me or anything...just..." Spike cuts her off with a kiss.

"You know you look cute when you ramble." He says, smiling at her as she blushes.

"Stop. I do not." She says, hiding her face in his neck.

"Hey, look at me hails." Spike says, gently tilting her head up. "Maybe, sometime in the future, we'll talk more about having kids, if that's what you want?"

"But do you want kids?" Hailey insists

"With you..." Spike says, pausing before answering. "Yes."

"Ok." Hailey says, trying to hide her grin.

"Cool." He says, pulling her back into his arms. "I love you." He whispers into the top of her head which snaps up quickly as she looks him in the eye and grins.

"I love you too." She says, kissing him quickly, yet passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>The better man<strong>

"Hey you." Hailey greets Spike as she walks into her, well, now their, apartment. She had recently asked Spike to move in with her, meaning he spent very little time at his parents house any more. Hailey walks over to him and wraps her arms around his waist, looking up at him, noticing how the usual sparkle in his eyes was missing. "What's wrong?" She asks, pulling back slightly.

"Did you know?" Spike asks vaguely.

"Know what?" Hailey asks, stepping back and stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"About Wordy." Spike clarifies. Hailey frowns and crosses her arms over her chest, running one hand through her hair and gnawing gently on her bottom lip, both nervous habits of hers.

"What about Wordy?" She asks, her heartbeat speeding up. "Mike. What's going on? You're scaring me." Spike, realising Hailey really didn't know what was going on and was on the verge of panicking, steps forward, taking her into his arms, tangling one hand in her hair and rubbing soothing circles in her backs with the other. Hailey sighs, listening to Spike's heartbeat.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to scare you."

"What's wrong with Kevin? Is he ok? Shelley? The girls?" Hailey mutters quietly, as if scared to hear the answer.

"He's got Parkinson's." Spike says, holding Hailey tighter, hearing her sharp intake of breath. "He's ok. He's uh...he's leaving the team."

"Oh god. Mike. I...I have to ring Shelley." She says, turning and trying to move out of Spike's arms, but he wraps his arms around her waist as she tries to do so, holding her in place.

"Not right now sweetheart, ok? Later." Hailey nods, letting her head fall back on to Spikes chest, intertwining their hands that rest just below her belly button. "Ti amo." He whispers into her ear, kissing her on the cheek.

"Ti amo." She whispers quietly in reply.

* * *

><p><strong>A day in the life<strong>

"Edward!" Hailey shouts across the SRU car park, successfully gaining the attention of Ed, who turns and smiles at her.

"Hailey!" He calls back in the same tone, wrapping an arm around her shoulder as she catches up with him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well Spike said you guys had the new rookie joining you today and I stopped by the bakery this morning and saw some amazing looking cookies and thought I'd bring them along." She explains.

"And it wasn't that you just wanted to come and make sure we're all ok?" Ed clarifies, able to read Hailey like a book after all the years of knowing her.

"Maybe...I just worry, you know."

"I know hails, but there's no need to ok? We've all got each other's back."

"I know." Hailey says as they arrive by the front desk where Winnie is sat.

"Hey Spike! Your girlfriend's here!" Ed calls, taking one of the cookies from the box Hailey is holding and wandering off as Spike jogs over to Hailey.

"Hey!" He says, pressing a kiss to Hailey's lips.

"That's Spikes girlfriend?" Raf whispers to Sam who nods.

"Yeah, why?" He asks as they head over to where the rest of the team were stood with Hailey.

"It's just that Ed has his arm around her when they walked in here from the car park." Raf explains, clearly confused.

Sam chuckles and replies, "That's 'cause Hailey is Ed's sister in law, he's married to Hailey's older sister, Sophie."

"Ah...ok."

"Hailey, I'd like you to meet our new recruit, Raf." Greg says, introducing Raf to Hailey.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Hailey says, holding her hand out for Raf to shake.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." He says.

"Raf's singing in a club tonight, for valentines day, you wanna join us Hails?" Jules asks as Hailey swats Ed's hand away as he tries to grab another cookie. "That is if you and Spike aren't doing anything?" Hailey turns to Spike, silently asking him if he had anything planned.

"Well, I did plan something but it's not actually until tomorrow so we can go tonight, if you want to?" Spike asks and Hailey nods, grinning.

*That evening*

"Hey you." Spike says as Hailey takes a seat beside him in the bar, leaning down to kiss her.

"Ugh, get a room!" Sam says, earning a glare from Spike and a blush from Hailey.

"Ignore him Hails, this is your first valentines day together so we don't care. Right Sam?" Jules says, fake glaring at Sam until he nods his head.

"It's ok, we're not big on PDA anyway." Hailey says whilst intertwining her and Spike's fingers. They all fall into comfortable silence as Raf starts to sing, Hailey resting her head on Spike's shoulder. "I love you." She whispers to him, lifting her head up slightly so her mouth is closer to his ear.

"I love you too bella." He whispers back, pressing a kiss to her temple as she lays her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>AN: So? What did you guys think?<p>

Translations: Ti amo - I love you, Bella - beautiful (I think these are right, hopefully they are :))

The next chapter will include: Shockwave, Hailey, Jules and Sophie's girls day out and Spike and Hailey's valentines day date.


End file.
